Law & Order: High School Style
by Raider16
Summary: Law & Order AU fic. My take on what high school and life would be like for our favorite L&O characters as teenagers


Law and Order: High School Unit 

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Alex/Other, Alex/Olivia, Elliot/Kathy, F/F, Serena/F, Casey/Other, Abbie/Other. …And more….

Universes: Law & Order and Law & Order: SVU

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: AU. Olivia, Eliot, and their best friends are in High School when a new girl, Alex Cabot, comes to school and causes Olivia's life to turn upside down as well as the rest of the gang's. At the same time one of their own is being hunted and everyone has to ban together to get through the hard times. Just as the group thought nothing else could go wrong an old flame of Alex's shows up and turns everything into a tailspin. How will the HSU handled everything? And who will Alex pick in the end?

(Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue if I owned the characters in this story why would I share them with you?? Seriously, I own nothing. Olivia, Alex, Elliot, Kathy, Munch, Fin, Casey, Abbie, Cragen, and any other Law & Order characters belong to Dick Wolf and those lucky SOBs. As for Kate, Addy, Jack (Not McCoy!), and any other non-Law & Order characters I do own them. So Ha!)

* * *

In the school system, badly based relationships and friendships are considered especially heinous. In Brash Falls, the dedicated students who investigate these vicious offenses are members of an elite group of friends known as the High School Unit. These are their stories.

* * *

Chapter One: Introducing Law and Order: High School Unit

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Olivia Benson sat tapping her pen in increasing speed upon her desk during her third period U.S History class. Olivia was an average student, getting 90's to 100's in the classes she liked and getting 80's to 90's in classes that she wasn't all that interested in. U.S History class was one of Olivia's favorite classes she liked learning about history and her country. A plus was that her teacher, Mr. Morris, always brought laughter into his lessons and got everyone to be a part of the class. Morris' classes could always make Olivia smile even on a bad day but today was different. Today Olivia was bored as hell and her mind was elsewhere.

Sighing, Olivia leaned her head on her left hand and tried to pay attention but to no avail she found herself daydreaming. She looked down at her notes that Mr. Morris had passed out and began doodling on Ferdinand Magellan's face. When Magellan's face was completely black she found herself writing her name in large block letters down the side of her notes. As she was doodling a folded piece of paper slid on to her desk from her left. She looked down at the paper and then over to where she assumed the paper came from. Her best friend, Eliot Stabler, sat looking as if he was paying attention but Liv knew better. Eliot Stabler never paid attention and usually just asked her to 'summarize' the class for him. Olivia picked up the slip of paper stealthily so Mr. Morris wouldn't catch her.

"Hey, what's up with you? You look bored and you're never bored in class. What's got you so down?" The note read.

Olivia frowned, picked up her pen and wrote back, "Nothing just bored. I know, I know I'm never bored in class but I am today. My mom was a bitch this morning and made me late today, she just had to call to "check up on me". It's nothing really. Promise." She passed the note back to Eliot and tried to look as if she was paying attention.

Eliot took the note from Olivia's hand and subtly opened the note so Mr. Morris wouldn't see it. He read it and looked over to Liv with a disbelieving look on his face. He picked up his pen and scribbled back a response. "Ok. I believe ya then, I was just checkin'. You're like my sister I gotta look out for you."

He passed the note back to Liv, she read the response and smiled. Eliot was like a big brother to her, her only family, she was extremely grateful to have him around. "Thanks, man. You're like a bro to me too. I love ya!" She handed the note back to Eliot, just as the note left her fingers she felt someone bump her desk. She looked up to see her other best friend, Kate Rayne, looking subtly over her shoulder at her. She whispered to Olivia, "Watch it, Morris is watching you two." Kate turned back around and went back to what Olivia assumed was writing a note to Addison, her girlfriend. Olivia spared a glance at Eliot and saw him tuck the note into his books; she turned back to the front of the class to make it look like she was paying attention. When Morris looked away and directed something to another student Olivia leant forward and tapped Kate on the shoulder. When Kate tilted her head back toward Olivia a little, Liv whispered a 'Thanks' and Kate shrugged in response.

Olivia shook her head a small smile playing on her lips. She was extremely grateful to have Eliot, his girlfriend: Kathy, Kate, and her girlfriend: Addison, and a few others as her friends. They were like the family God forgot to give her. She'd known Elliot since they were both a month old, their moms were good friends so it was only natural the their kids be the best of friends. Their mothers were so close that when the Stabler's had to move when Eliot was eleven because Mr. Stabler had been accepted as a Trooper upstate in Brash Falls, Olivia and her mom followed. It was two years later, in eighth grade, that the two met Kate on her first day. Olivia chuckled at the thought. Kate had been on the playground watching some of the guys and Olivia play catch with a football. The ball had rolled over to Kate who picked it up and threw it what must have been 50 yards to Eliot in a perfect spiral, it blew everyone away. Olivia was the first to speak and she'd asked Kate if she wanted to play flag football after school that day. Kate had agreed and since that moment the three had been the best of friends. It was in ninth grade, a year later, that Eliot and Kate met their 'dream girls'. Kathy for Eliot and Addison for Kate, Olivia was happy for them.

Olivia and Kate were probably the two most inseparable people in the world (next to Olivia and Eliot that is). They told each other everything, hung out non-stop, and had the same sense of adventure. The same sense of adventure that usually ended with them in some sort trouble that Kate would somehow manage to get them out of. The girls became closer when Kate was sixteen and her parents threw her out after they found that Kate and Addison were more then friends. Olivia had become the only person besides Addison that she could talk to. Kate's parents were not happy to say the least and refused to have a 'dyke' daughter as they put it. They told her to leave Addison to which Kate refused so they told her to get out and never show her face near them. Kate was more then happy to oblige and moved in with Addison, her mom and older brother. Since then she hasn't regretted leaving her parents. Olivia could tell that for once in her life after all the shit she went through Kate was finally happy. In return Kate had been there for Olivia when she need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on when she couldn't go to Eliot or God forbid her mom.

Though Kate and Eliot were Olivia's best friends she had other really good friends too. John or as everyone called "Munch", Serena, Odafin or "Fin", Kathy, and Addison. Put all of them together and they were one great big family.

Olivia was disturbed from her musings by the classroom door opening. She looked up to see principal Davison. Olivia liked Principal Davison she was a lot nicer and easier to talk to then the schools old Principal, Mrs. Raymond. When a student went to Mrs. Davison with a problem or a concern Davison did something about it. Plus she always tried to make school a lot more fun. She put in cooler after school programs, giving the seniors an even cooler lounge this year. A lounge equipped with a playstation, xbox, and Nintendo, plus wireless Internet for laptops. All in all Principal Davison rocked!

Olivia turned her attention back to the principal just as a beautiful blonde walked in. She was obviously new since Olivia had never seen her before and Olivia knew everyone that stepped into the school. Olivia's jaw dropped and her eye's went wide the girl was absolutely gorgeous. It wasn't secret that Olivia was attracted to girls. Kate, Addison, and Serena weren't the only lesbians at Lawrence High, Olivia just preferred to stay out of the spotlight and not broadcast it to the school. If someone asked her if she liked girls or if she was gay Olivia would kindly reply that she did or was but to please keep it under wraps and everyone listened to her. Olivia Benson and her group of friends were not ones to mess with. Unlike Kate, though, Olivia didn't have a girlfriend It wasn't that she couldn't get one oh she could she had plenty of attractive girls falling at her just none that Olivia found she could have a connection with. Don't get her wrong she'd been on many a date but they usually turned out to be one time deals nothing more. After a while she got sick of it and just stopped dating. Stating, "the day a girl walks in front of me and my jaw drops, I can't think straight and I can make this connection with her without saying a word to her is the day I'll pick dating back up. Until then no more dates for Olivia Benson."

Olivia shook her head to chase away her thoughts and looked back to the front of the room just as Mrs. Davison spoke. "Everyone this is Alexandra Cabot, she's just moved here so please make her feel at home and welcome." _No we're gonna make her hate it here. Geez were in 12th grade not 9th. _Olivia chided to herself. She then smiled at the girl's name,_ Alexandria. It fits her. _Mrs. Davison turned back to Alexandria and said, "If you have any problems please feel free to come speak with me or ask a student and see if they can help you." The blonde nodded and gave the principal a bright smile. "Great. This is Mr. Morris I'm sure he'll introduce you to everyone in the class. Now I must be going, remember any problems feel free to come see me." And with that Mrs. Davison waved to the class and left.

Mr. Morris turned to Alexandria, "Its nice to meet you Alexandria. If you'd like to take a seat there's a free one right behind Miss Benson." Alex nodded politely and walked towards the free desk. As she passed Olivia she gave the brunette a small smile. Olivia's heart stopped and her stomach flipped at the blonde's smile. _What the hell! I just met this girl and already she's got this effect on me._

"Alright, ladies and gents the rest of class in yours please stay in your seat and don't sit on my desks. Thank you." Mr. Morris walked to the back of his room and picked up something before walking over to Alex. "If you could please fill this out with your name, Parent or Guardian name, address, phone number," He asked. Alex took the card and searched her pockets for a pen. One appeared from the desk in front of her, she took it and looked up into chocolate brown eyes. The dark husky eyes memorized her for a few moments before she whispered a 'thanks.' "No problem," Olivia replied with a soft smile. Filling out an index card for Morris was normal, this way if he ever had to contact your parents or anything he could without you knowing. Alex finished filling the card out; Morris took it and went back to his desk to file the card in with the classes. Alex handed Olivia back her pen and their hands brushed slightly. "Thanks again," Alex said. Olivia nodded and winked at the blonde before turning around to put her pen in her bag.

Eliot was the first to turn to Alex and engage in an introduction to the blonde. "So Alex, can we call you Alex?" Alex nodded while glancing over to Olivia who'd turned back around and was watching the blonde a slight smile playing upon her lips. "Cool. I just thought I'd introduce myself and my band of friends. I'm Eliot Stabler, proud quarterback of the school's football team." Before he could continue the brunette, whom Alex didn't know her name yet, interrupted him. "Oh come off it, El. You maybe MVP but one, the football team sucks and two, Kate can throw a football farther then you." Olivia shook her head and turned her attention to the blonde. "I'm Olivia Benson but everyone calls me Liv. That's Kate Rayne." Kate looked up for a second and gave a short wave to the blonde. "That's Serena Southerlyn." Serena looked up at Alex and smiled. "And that's Munch and Fin." Liv hiked a thumb over her should to the two guys sitting in front of her arguing about something, both looked up at the sound of their names and waved. "Fin's on the football team with El and Munch helps run the library."

"Its nice to meet you all. I have to admit I was a little nervous about coming today." Alex shyly looked away from the group.

"Awe, don't worry nothing bad'll happen if you stick with us. It's a small town and a small school so there's small problems that's about it." Eliot reassured the blonde.

Just then the bell rang and everyone ushered themselves out the door. Olivia waited just outside the door for the blonde. She'd decided that she could be nice to the blonde and show her around on her first day and let her hang with them. Just as Alex had stepped out the door and looked over the crowd of students she saw Olivia striding towards her. Olivia was only about 3 feet away when the Queen of all Bitches, Abbie Carmichael, stepped up to Alex. Olivia immediately backed off and frowned. _Shit! _There was no way in hell Olivia was going to approach Alex now not even to help her out, not with Carmichael there. Olivia and Abbie had a history that Olivia dare not remember. It was quite painful and saddening, therefore Liv stayed far away from Abbie and her little group. Olivia shook her head and looked downcast, once Alex was in with Abbie there was no way out unless you really pissed her off. Olivia looked at Alex one last time and found the blonde looking right at her, her eyes pleading that Olivia would continue towards her. Olivia looked away and started down the hall toward the cafeteria. Olivia maybe the toughest kid to step into Lawrence High but when it came to Abbie Carmichael Olivia became a scared little girl. Abbie was the only person in the school that Olivia feared but this year things were going to change.

As Liv walked past Alex and Abbie the blonde gave her a friendly smile and locked eyes with her. Liv was the first to look away; she spared a glance at Abbie and found the dark hair girl giving her an ice-y glare. Olivia dropped her eyes to the ground and quickly walked past and to her study hall. Abbie looked back to the blonde with a smile plastered on her face showing off her perfectly white and straight teeth. "You're Alex Cabot the new girl right?"

"Yeah, word gets around fast huh." Alex stated rolling her eyes. She desperately wanted to tell the brunette bimbo to go away so she could go find Olivia and them. They seemed much nicer then this group of preps. Plus Olivia and her friends looked like they were the type to know how to have fun. Alex rethought that; she wanted to fit and have a good final school year. Alex took a deep breath and the plunge; she looked up to Abbie and smiled.

"Cool. I'm Abbie, this is Casey, Melinda, and Jack." Abbie said with enthusiasm and a white smile. "So what's your next class?"

"Uh," Alex looked down at her schedule and read what she had fourth period. "Study hall in the cafeteria."

"Great you can sit with us then and we'll introduce you to everyone."

Alex grimaced; she really didn't like Abbie so why in the hell was she agreeing to hanging out with her. She once again considered the invitation and decided that she was going to turn it down. "Actually I planned on sitting with Olivia Benson and her friends they seemed nice enough."

A look of horror past across Abbie's face and she stared at Alex. Suddenly Alex realized that Abbie and her click didn't like Olivia and that she had made a rather large mistake by saying the girl's name. "Oh you do not I repeat do not want to sit with those pieces of garbage. You'll sit with us got it." Abbie replied forcibly with a look that said 'do not piss me off.' Alex nodded stiffly just a little bit scared of the tall brunette that was now standing over her.

"Ok. I'll uh sit with you then." Alex replied in fear, Abbie nodded and brushed past Alex towards the cafeteria with her posse in tow. Alex followed a few moments later. She ran though all the possible ways of getting away from Abbie so she could hang out with Olivia. Finally she decided to just wait and see what happens in study hall.

* * *

Olivia walked in to her study hall in a bad mood. She walked over to her table where Eliot sat with Kathy in his lap, Kate and Addison were practically all over each other with their little displays of affection, Fin and Munch were playing cards, and Serena was quietly working on her art homework. Olivia dropped her books on the table with a loud 'thud' that caused everyone to jump, Fin and Munch's cards to go flying, and Serena to mess up her drawing. They all glared up at her and she returned the glare ten fold, they squirmed under the look and went back to what they were doing. Olivia pulled out a chair flipped it around and sat so she was straddling it, she rest her chin on her folder hands upon the back of the chair.

"Hey, what's up with you Luscious?" Kate asked taking her attention off Addison for a moment.

Liv shrugged and reached forward for her Law class books, she flipped the book open along with her notebook and tried to make it look like she was studying. "Hey. Where's Alex? I thought you were gonna wait for her?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah well we don't have to go worrying about Alex anymore, Carmichael got to her. Lost another one, figures," Olivia snidely replied.

"Hey now the same thing happened to Serena and Addy on their first day," Kate stated. "Now look at 'em." She continued, "Their day isn't complete without us." Addison and Serena both looked up at Kate with a look that said 'oh really is that what you think'. Kate caught the looks, "What?! Ok then why did you really decide to come hang out with us then? Hmm."

Before either could reply Munch spoke up, "well its obvious why Addison left. Hello! She had a huge crush on Kate so Abbie threw her out. And we all know why Abbie hates Kate." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And Serena left willingly 'cause she likes Liv and didn't like the fact that she had to be a bitch to her so she could fit in. Love conquers all, 'eh." Stabler and everyone laughed.

"I'm still in the room you know! I can hear you thank you!" Serena growled.

"Eliot, guys, shut up ok." Olivia said strained and without looking up from her textbook. Eliot huffed and went back to cuddling with Kathy as Kate went back to giving Addison all her attention.

"You actually think Alex would want to hang with Abbie? I mean yeah she seems like an ice queen but not an all out bitch like Abbie and them." Fin asked.

"Remember Casey Novak?" Kate asked and Fin nodded. "Well we said the same thing about her and she seemed just like how Alex was when we first met her. And where's Novak now and how's she like. Get the point now."

"Looks can be deceiving, babe you know that." Addison spoke up for the first time. "Look at Liv and Kate for instance. First time you see them or meet them you see two butch bad-assess right? You know always wearing leather or tight clothes, or in Kate's case baggy clothes. They have all this attitude and really hot rides, all that and your first thought is 'oh great, bullies' but really they're not. Once you get to know them, get past the attitude, the leather, the badness, and the walls you find they're just like everyone else. They're nice, compassionate, loyal, and friendly but above all they're hot!" The last part directed at Kate with a sexy smile. The brunette leaned up and captured Addison's lips in a kiss. "Thanks baby you're hot too." Kate replied as she pulled back. The dirty blonde haired girl giggled resting her forehead on Kate's leather clad shoulder and brushing her lips across the girl's throat causing Kate to moan quietly.

"Oh will you two get a fricken room! We do not need to see this!" Serena barked in an annoyed tone since she was the only one that could hear Kate's soft moan because she was sitting next to the two hormonal teens.

"You're just jealous, Ser." Kate shot back.

"Oh and what's there to be jealous about, Katherine?"

"Oh you so didn't not just call me by my first name! Playing dirty now are we Serena Jean Southerlyn." Kate chuckled at Serena's obvious disgusted that her middle name was mentioned in Kate retort. "You're just upset that I got my girl and you didn't. You went through all that harassment by Carmichael just to have Liv turn you down, didn't even give you one date. I'm sorry."

Serena's face turned beat red in anger and she gritted her teeth, it was taking a lot to not jump up and hit Kate. Olivia intervened, "You two stop! Most especially you, Kate. Stop antagonizing her ok just leave 'Rena alone." Olivia softly smiled at Serena who returned the smiled and turned back to her work. Kate immediately shut up and went back to holding her girlfriend. She'd pissed Olivia off once and she most certainly did not want to do it again, accidentally or intentionally.

"Hey guys look who it is." Eliot gestured to the cafeteria door just as Abbie and her group walked in with Alex following behind and not looking all that enthused to be there. Olivia glanced up and caught Alex's eyes. Liv could see the blonde's pained and desperate for rescue look. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Olivia looked away. Alex had chosen to be friends with Abbie and with them then it was Alex's own fault.

"She doesn't look to happy about being with them." Serena stated.

"Maybe-" Munch started but was abruptly stopped by Olivia. "No! I will not put up with hearing about your Maybes, Conspiracies, theories, or any other cryptical logic or illogical stuff that comes to that weird mind of yours! I'm not in the mood, got it!" Munch nodded in slight fear, "That's not what I was gonna say-"

"I don't care! Shut up!" Olivia snapped and turned back to her notes. Out of the corner of her eye Olivia could see the blonde and the bitch brigade. They walked past her table towards their own table. As Alex walked past she decided to stop and say hi, she nervously stepped up in between where Olivia and Eliot sat. Olivia instantly felt her body tense at the feel of the heat coming off the blonde. Part of her wanted nothing more then to ask Alex to sit with them and to blow Abbie off while the other part of her wanted to tell Alex to go away.

"Hi guys." Alex timidly waved. She was hoping one of them would ask her to sit with them and save her from Abbie. Much to her dismay none of them looked up or acknowledged she was there, she frowned sadly. She bit her lip and looked down at Olivia, "Uh, Oliv-"

"Oh. My. God. What are you doing?!" Abbie rushed to Alex and grabbed her arm, the blonde looked startled and confused. "Do not talk to these, these whatever they are! They're not worth a breath let alone a life. C'mon Alex our table is over here." Abbie tugged Alex's arm in the direction of the table. Then Kate's voice stopped her, "Is that how you treat your old friends, Abigail. Tell me, Abbie, been with anyone since me? I'm really hoping you leaned how to…. perform. I doubt Jack would want someone as…inexperienced as you."

Abbie clenched her jaw in bubbling anger. "You're worthless, Katherine. No mother's love, no daddy's little girl, no wonder you became the dyke that you are." Abbie had turned to Kate and directed every harsh word that left her mouth at the shorthaired girl. Kate glared right back at Abbie with anger showing in her eyes and her whole body tense in anger. "No wonder your parents threw you out, you above all them are not worth it. Oh no I take that back you and Oliver here aren't worth a life." Abbie challenged Kate to speak up with her eyes, when she got no response she smirked and leaned down to whisper in Olivia's ear. "Rapists daughter."

Something in Olivia snapped she slammed her first on the table and stood fast causing her chair to tip over. She whipped around to face Abbie who had a look of disgust on her face. "Do not fuck with me, Carmichael! I will not put up with it this year, now get the hell away from me before I do something I might just not regret." She growled, her anger showing on her face as she glared hard at Abbie. Abbie smirked a final time before turning and walking away towards her table, leaving Alex alone to face one irate Olivia. "Go!" The brunette growled at Alex. "You're one of them, now get out of my face. This is the only chance I'm giving you."

Pain flashed across Alex's face, she stepped forward to place a claming hand on Olivia's arm. She wanted to explain that she wanted nothing to do with Abbie and her friends, that she really wanted to hang out with her and her cool friends. As the blonde's hand touched Olivia's arm the brunette flinched away and raised her fist in a threat and growled, "I've never hit a girl before but at this point I won't hesitate to. Now get away from me." Olivia lied, she would never hit the beautiful blonde in front of her no matter how mad she was. Plus she would never hit another girl unless the girl initiated it but Alex didn't know that. Quickly the blonde snatched her hand back as if it were burnt and tried to fight back the hurt in her eyes. She turned sadly away and walked towards Abbie's table. Olivia watched her go in anger; she shook her head and sat back down. She liked the blonde a lot and wanted to hang out with her but she was hurt that Alex decided to choose Abbie over her. Along with that she had no idea what she was feeling for the blonde that she had met only met last period. All in all it confused the hell out of her.

As Alex walked over to Abbie's table she stopped part way there and thought of maybe sitting somewhere else to show Olivia that she didn't want anything to do with Abbie. Sighing heavily she shook her head and continued to the table and took a seat across from an overly irate Abbie.

"Worthless pieces of shit! Most especially Olivia! I cannot believe they actually allow them in school." Abbie blew out frustrated.

"Ab, sweetheart stop worrying they're not worth it." Jack tried to calm his raging girlfriend who seemed to be on destruction mode as she ripped up a piece of paper.

"They should lock up people like them! They're the reason why the word's so bad I mean look at them." Abbie gestured to the table of friends across the lunch room. "I cannot believe the school actually allows those two dykes to act like that in school. Its sickening!"

At these comments Alex finally decided to speak up, quietly she asked, "What's so bad about them? They seem nice enough."

Abbie's eyes quickly moved to Alex and widened in horror. "What's so bad about them? Look at them! They're, they're sick. They're dykes! It makes my stomach turn!"

"You mean they're gay?" Alex softly asked in confusion and Abbie nodded enthusiastically. "So," the blonde continued, "What's so bad about that?" Alex looked nervous as she waited for a response from Abbie. She was scared because Abbie was obviously homophobic and had no problem talking about gays in a very rude way. She also knew there was no way she could be friends with Abbie since she her self was a lesbian. This added a large problem to Alex's first day and making a good impression.

"They're a bunch of homosexual sick-os! People like them should be locked up for their sins it goes against all that's good, they're the reason the world is so twisted!" Abbie growled. _Wow, _Alex thought, _total homophobe. I wonder if she realizes that she's saying the same things over and over again. This is gonna be a huge problem but there is no way in hell I'm gonna lie about who and what I am. _ Alex calmly picked up her books and stood, she then addressed Abbie calmly. "Well then Abbie we're going to have a problem." She looked down at the brunette in disgust. "I'm a lesbian and completely open and happy about it. I wish I could say it was a pleasure meeting you but then I would be lying. See you around, Carmichael." Shooting the dumbfounded brown haired girl a grin she then turned a walked away from the table.

On the other side of the cafeteria Kate was watching Abbie's table in interest when she saw the blonde stand and address Abbie. _What is she doing? _Kate mentally asked her self. She watched Alex turn and walk away from the table after she had said something that had clearly pissed Abbie off. _Did she just do what I think she did? No way not possible. She just blew off Abbie Carmichael! Damn, the bitch has balls I'll give her that. _Kate glared as she watched Alex walk towards their table, the blonde stepped up next to Olivia. "What the hell do you want, preppy? Your girls put you up to this? Come to start more shit in an initiation, huh?"

"No! I came to see if I could sit with you? Please?" Alex shyly asked biting her lip and looking down to study her shoes.

Everyone but Olivia snorted at the question, did she actually think they would let her sit with them after she had hung out with Carmichael? "Why aren't you with Abbie?" Olivia coolly asked without looking up at the blonde next to her. She was still angry but didn't feel like getting into another confrontation.

"I don't think she likes me and I sure as hell don't like her." Alex replied valiantly.

"Why's that?" Olivia finally looked up at the blonde with curiosity and their eyes locked. Olivia saw this as a chance that Alex could redeem herself with them and become their friend instead of Carmichael's. Vainly she hoped that Alex was being truthful and sincere.

"Cause I'm like you." The blonde stated as she looked into the chocolate eyes of the brunette.

Olivia's brows moved in confusion and anger. "What the hell's that suppose to mean! She put you up to this didn't she! What is this an initiation of some sort? I can't believe this!" She yelled. She was pissed, what the hell made her different from anyone else but made Alex just like her. Olivia felt like she was being played and she most certainly did not like that feeling.

Alex was desperate to explain, "No! No, please let me explain! I'm being sincere I'm not doing this to hurt you guys, I like you guys I just wanna be friends with you not Abbie and that crowd of homophobes. When I said that I was like you I mean…uh…I'm, uh…damn! I'm gay and well Abbie is obviously a huge homophobe, I can't hang out with her. You've all been really nice to me and I'm sorry I kinda blew you off for Abbie I didn't mean to I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, I really wanna be friends with you. Please believe me?" She desperately looked to everyone at the table before looking back down at her shoes in embarrassment and fear of rejection.

Olivia studied the girl for a moment looking for any flaw in her sincerity. She looked over to Elliot and Kate to find them doing the same thing. She caught Kate's eyes and the shorthaired brunette nodded, Liv then looked over to Elliot who did the same. Olivia turned back to Alex she looked past her and saw Abbie throwing a tantrum and pointing at Alex. Olivia took that as a sign that the blonde was telling the truth. She looked back to Alex with a hard look. She looked the blonde in the eye, reached out and pulled a chair out for the blonde. "Sit." She stated and the blonde did as asked setting her books down on the table. Nervously her eyes traveled from one person to another at the table.

Kate gently lifted Addison from her lap and turned so she was facing Alex, Eliot did the same with Kathy. Everyone set down what they were doing and looked at the blonde. Alex suddenly felt as if she was being interrogated and nervously smiled then looked over to Olivia who was watching her calmly. "If we find in any way that you're lying and this is a ploy to get accepted by Carmichael we will not be happy. Do you understand?" Olivia coolly asked starting their interrogation.

"Yes, I under-"

"Yes or no only got it." Kate spoke and Alex nodded.

"You do understand that we don't take kindly to two-facers or backstabbers?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Alex stated.

Everyone watched Alex before looking to each other and nodding in agreement. "Good. Now we like you Alex. We were more then willing to let you hang out with us before you went to Abbie's click. We are once again willing to give you another chance but we don't trust you quite yet that may take some time. One slip up, one word to Abbie that we find out about you're going to find this year extremely hard. Understand?" Kate asked her gazed boring into Alex.

"Yes, I understand."

"Great. Welcome to the gang, Cabot, enjoy your stay." Kate laughed to break the tension she then turned to address Olivia. "Now, I got chem. to do so hand it over, luscious."

"Excuse me?!" Olivia asked surprised and gave Kate a funny look.

"Oh c'mon, Liv, you don't actually think I would do chem. do you? Help a girl out c'mon." Kate pleaded.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes; she took her chem. from her book and handed it to Kate. "You better be happy I like you." Kate nodded and grabbed the work, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"So Ms. Cabot where'd a beauty like you come from and why are you here?" Munch asked trying to ease the tension within the group.

Alex cleared her throat and turned to Munch. "Uh, Boston. My mother sent me here to live with my aunt after some minor problems back home. I'm actually quite glad to be here really, it's a nice little town. I feel like a normal girl here."

"Ha!" Kate jumped, "You say that now but wait a while, you'll be bored as hell in no time. It's the middle of fucking nowhere! I mean c'mon what the hell kind of name is "Brash"? Brash Falls. Hello everyone and welcome to Brash Falls enjoy you're over bored time here. Plus the school sucks. Nothing to write home to mommy about."

Alex snorted at the comment about writing home. "Trust me I don't plan on writing home any time soon." She whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, Kate is it?" Kate nodded. "If you hate it here so much then why are you here? If you don't mind me asking?"

The shorthaired girl narrowed her eyes at the blonde and chuckled while shaking her head. "My shitty ass parents decided to move here when I was in eighth grade. My mom got a job working for a broker up here at the boarder. Before that I grew up on long Island. But now I don't talk to my 'rents; they threw me out last year been living with my girl, Addison, her mom and brother for the past year."

Alex scrutinized the girl for a moment before quizzically asking, "you're parents, they threw you out because you're gay, am I right? Feel free not to answer." Kate only glared at the blonde and her lip curled back in a small snarl before turning back to her work. It was actually surprising that anyone would have to guts to ask Kate that very question. Most people shrink in fear at the mention of Kate's name but then again Alex wasn't known for backing down or cowering in fear. It was also surprising that Alex even got the response she did from Kate since the only people that were close to Kate were Olivia, Addison, and Elliot. Alex sighed and turned to look over to her left and found herself looking into the warmest chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen. The blonde's stomach flipped as she continued to look into Olivia's eyes, while the brunette found herself falling into Alex's crystal blue eyes. Olivia blushed and quickly looked away as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar and went back to work.

Alex grinned as she noticed the reaction she had on the brunette. Still grinning she moved her chair closer to the Olivia and asked in a low seductive tone, "Since I'm new here and don't really know my way around I was hoping you could tell me who the best guide would be. Do you know anyone the would be willing to help a poor girl like me?"

Olivia swallowed hard at the blonde's tone and the feel of her body so close. Olivia was extremely glad the blonde had given up being Abbie's groupie to hang with her friends. This also meant that Olivia might have a chance with the blonde especially after how she just heard the blonde talk to her. Truth be told Olivia never really wanted to hate the blonde cause really she liked her. She figured it wouldn't be long until the blonde told Abbie to pisses off but Liv didn't wanna admit that until it happened and not that it did she was extremely happy. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Olivia turned and smiled at Alex. "I, uh, I could show you around if you like."

"That's sounds very nice of you I'd really appreciate it. It'll also give us some time to get to know each other." The seductive whisper wasn't lost on Olivia especially when she felt Alex place a hand on her leather-clad arm. Closing her eyes to regain her senses Olivia took yet another deep breath only this time she inhaled the sent of Alex's perfume and all thoughts and abilities were lost.

"Uh, I-I can show you around school today and after school I can show you around town if you'd like." Alex nodded and flashed a flirtatious smile to the shorthaired brunette. "G-Great, uh, m-meet me by the main office after eighth period, ok?"

"Thank you, you're a life saver, Liv." Alex flashed Olivia her prized sexy smile and ran her hand down the leather arm to the brunette's hand before removing it completely and turning back to her schoolwork. "Uh, a-and if you'd like," Olivia's said shyly while playing with her pencil. "You could join the gang at band practice tonight at Kate's, that way you can meet everyone else."

"I'd love to Olivia." Alex smiled running the tips of her fingers over Olivia's hand and locking eyes with the brunette. Olivia's heart skipped a beat when the blonde goddess said her name. She felt herself falling father under the blonde's spell and not wanting to stop. Olivia nodded and grinned when Alex turned back to her work. She felt pretty damn good now and nothing was gonna stop that feeling. She went back to her work with the thoughts of hanging out with the bright blonde after school.

The bell rang and the group of friends plus Alex stood and headed to their next class. Once in the hallway Kate turned to Alex, "Hey Blondie what's ya next class?" Alex pulled out her schedule and found what she had fifth period. She looked up to the group and said, "Uh, business law."

The group beamed and nodded while pulling Alex toward their next class. "Great you have class with us…again. Well actually just Kate, El, Ser, Addy, and me. Fin and Munch have to work for their community service, gotta have a certain amount of hours per year. I'm sure you'll be doing it by the end of the year every one does. " Liv stated with a chuckle. "You taking it for college credits too?"

"Yeah, I need the credits if I want to go on to law school. I'm sure I could use them for extra you know." Alex responded happily while following the group through the hectic hallways.

"That's why Ser, Addy, El, Liv, and me are taking the class." Kate spoke up. "Liv, El and myself wanna be cops, while Addy and Ser wanna be lawyers…prosecutors to be exact. How 'bout you?"

"Prosecutor, I like the law and I'm looking forward to working up to a seat in the DA's office. Greatest ambition is to be a District Attorney. Do some good in the world you know." Alex said cheerily as the walked into Ms. Tasker's fifth period Business and Personal Law class.

"Everyone wants to do good in the world." Addison stated with a chuckled while walking over to one of the desks. "It's a good thing. We need people to do that."

"My girl's one of the intelligent ones can't ya tell." Kate laughed while following after Addison. "Well all I can say is, damn!" Elliot spoke up. "Three friends wanna be prosecutors and the rest want to be cops, freaky shit if you ask me." He chuckled setting his books down then turned to Kate. "Damn this class is so boring. Hey Kate." The shorthaired girl looked up from her girlfriend, "Yeah." Elliot held up a triangular piece of paper, "You up for a game of table football?" Kate grinned, "Oh hell yeah you're going down buddy. This class is so not boring!"

"That's cause you two don't pay attention and fool around." Olivia accused. "It'll be a cold day in hell when you two pay attention."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Alex, welcome to Law class. Where I am the entertainment and make the class fun." Kate said spreading her arms out in a grand gesture.

"Oh will you come off it you're not that cool, Katie." Serena snapped for the first time since leaving the cafeteria and set her book down on the table before taking a seat.

Kate grinned evilly and teased Serena, "Serry-Ser, what's with all the bitch-y-ness? I feel a lot of…sexual…tension coming from you. Want some help with that?" Serena glared at Kate and was about to respond when Kate yelped. "Ow! Baby, what was that for?" She rubbed her arm where her girlfriend had just whacked her real good and looked momentarily stunned. "Oh don't act stupid you know why I hit you!" Addison growled and walked over to take a seat next to Olivia, Serena and Alex. Kate watched her go, her jaw-dropping opening in surprise. Quickly she reached out to try and grab her girlfriend's arm. "Oh c'mon baby I was joking. You know Liv's suppose to take care of that…itch…for Serena." Kate laughed and El joined in while the rest of the girls shook their heads in annoyance.

"Kate, knock it off ok that's really getting fucking old!" Olivia said angrily. "Yeah." Everyone chorused in agreement. "So there you have it, find something new ok." Kate narrowed her eyes at Olivia but before she could respond Mrs. Tasker's came in and started class. All during class Olivia, Serena, Addison, and Alex paid attention while yet again Elliot and Kate fooled around, cracked jokes, and played table football…. some things never change.

* * *

TBC…

Ok that was the first chapter so far, so what does everybody think? Good? Bad? SUCKS??? C'mon I live for the reviews it keeps me motivated…. well that's only if its good reviews…hehe…. but there's plenty more to come just gotta type it up. So please tell me how I did and if it warrants continuing, it would be greatly appreciated. Oh and if there's any spelling or grammar problems that are like really bad please let me know so I can fix them. There's only so much Microsoft Word can do and I don't have a beta but I'm really trying here so please be nice…. please. Oh! Any questions about anything that confuses you please let me know and I'll try and explain it to you as best as I can but I think everything is pretty much going to explain its self…but still. Thanks.

SVURaider1-6


End file.
